custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kolhii
Kolhii, originally known as Koli, was a popular Matoran sport originally played by Po-Matoran and later played by all Matoran on Mata Nui. Players and Icons Mata Nui Hewkii was the reigning champion and best Kohlii player on Mata Nui. He won many Copper Masks. The icon of Kohlii was Pohatu, the Toa Mata and later, Toa Nuva of Stone. Hahli and Macku eventually won the tournament. Nexus Nui On Nexus Nui, Tavo organized several leagues of Kohlii in the city of Nexus Nui, setting up separate leagues so that Matoran and Agori could participate in one, and Toa and Glatorian in another. History Kohlii was first invented by Turaga Whenua and Onewa to settle disputes between their villagers. It was mainly played by Po-Matoran. The game was similar to soccer but played with a stone ball or 'Comet', there were 2 to 6 goals and 2 to 6 players on each goal. There had to be a keeper and 1-5 other players. During the Battle of Ga-Koro, Hewkii saved Macku from a flying rock, which became the idea behind the reinvention of the sport. The new version was named 'Kolhii' and all Matoran played it. Each village had their own Kolhii team, consisting of two Matoran. It was played with Kolhii Staffs and light air metal balls. During a Kolhii Tournament, the Ga-Koro team beat the Po-Koro and Ta-Koro teams. However, after the match, the Avohkii was revealed to the arena. When Takanuva challenged Makuta Teridax in his lair, the Makuta challenged Takanuva to a game of Kolhii with balls of light and shadow energy. In the end, Takanuva and Makuta fell into a pool of Energized Protodermis and fused into Takutanuva. It is unknown what became of Kolhii upon the return to Metru Nui. Kolhii Rules #Teams may include up to two players. #Teams may include any number of players less than two, but no team will have more players than any other team. #All teams agree to the number of goals needed for victory. #The first team to reach the agreed number of goals is the winner. #All goals are good goals provided they are not own goals (goals in your own net), as own goals are not goals. #Each team is allowed one defender who may carry a shield, but no other player may use that shield (other than in cases of 11th rule). #All players may carry one Kolhii Stick, and one only, but not the goal tender #Any number of Kolhii balls may be played, but balls in play must number less than either the number of teams, or the number of players per team, which ever is the smaller number. #Any player who strikes another player did not play well. Shield and staff strikes are excluded from this rule as those indicate the players are playing well. #Any player who does not play well brings dishonor to their village. #Any pitch invasion by Rahi, or other beasts, postpones the completion of the game until the problem is dealt with. Known Kolhii Players *Taipu *Onepu *Jaller (formerly) *Takua (formerly) *Matoro (formerly) *Kopeke *Kongu (formerly) *Tamaru *Hahli (formerly) *Macku *Hewkii (formerly) *Hafu *Tavo Trivia *The Mask of Light was revealed to the population of Mata Nui during the post-ceremony of a Kolhii game celebrating the new Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium. *Six of the twelve Kolhii players from the Kolhii Tournament became Toa: Jaller, Hahli, Takua, Matoro, Hewkii, and Kongu. *Nuparu was the only Toa Inika that wasn't a Kolhii Player when he was a Matoran. Onepu and Taipu were the Matoran for the Onu-Koro Kolhii Team instead. *A game of Kohlii starts when the teams knock their Kohlii sticks together and say "Play well." This is a reference to LEGO's etymology, leg godt, which roughly translates to "play well."